Screw the Rules, I have Escalation!
by stewart92
Summary: Taylor awoke with the power to see cards in her head, she decided to see what would happen if she played one. Couldn't be that bad, right? An hour later Brockton Bay watched as a dragon laid waste to the city and flew off into the sunset.
1. Chapter 1

**So on request I'm posting this here for folks ^^ I'm over on Spacebattles under the same name with a bunch of stories and such.**

 **Key thing to note. I do not choose the cards. I random page the Yugioh Wiki until I get a useable card. I repeat. I do not choose. So please don't review and say you're gonna stop reading if I don't bring out classics or Taylor should just get this card and I'm not being fair or anything.**

 **Trust me, half the cards she draws I've never heard of**

Taylor had heard of handling the cards life dealt you but this was a bit literal.

The cold late winter air made her breath foggy as she huddled herself together, hoping to generate a little more heat from her coat as she sat in her backyard.

She wasn't going far, just to the back of her backyard Taylor reasoned.

The lack of sleep was getting to her, every time she closed her eyes there was the glowing...card, it was in her daydreams, in her actual dreams, it was even starting to appear at the corner of her eye.

It gave off a feel of need, a desire to be used but Taylor didn't know how.

Even if she did, you don't just use potentially dangerous card powers in class, it would definitely get her expelled, not that the option was unappealing to her as the days went on.

The school wasn't torture as much these days...

But it wasn't the institute of safe and healthy learning either.

"Stop it, Taylor," she told herself, "Stop thinking about it."

Her room was definitely not a good place to experiment, the nimbus in her mind didn't suggest a subtle outcome and she had stuff like to keep save.

The backyard was as safe and far enough from her Dad that it should be fine.

Right?

Taylor touched the tree that hung over the back fence, she could see her own bedroom window from where she was. Her hand clenched the wood and she winced as a splinter became friends with her finger

Dad wasn't that far off, he would panic if something went wrong.

Taylor hopped the fence and convinced herself that she didn't have to go far.

Just far enough to stop feeling guilty that she was lying to her own father.

Far enough it seemed was the docks. Her journey stopped short by the ocean itself.

Dad had some tough love with the area, he cared for it and it scorned him. He didn't give up on it and that made Taylor come this way as if that would make amends to her Dad if she was caught.

Taylor took a shallow breath as she rounded a corner, it was refreshing, but it didn't calm her.

"Go home Taylor, this is a bad idea, just go home," she whispered, but the card shined brighter at every step as if it was almost...eager.

Excited.

That was scaring her worst than being in docks at night.

Taylor pulled her hood down tighter and shuddered at the crisp breeze.

Her bed was so far now. If nothing happened and Taylor just turned out to be insane, she would be pissed.

Insane but pissed none the less.

So it was with shaking fingers she held out her hand. Focusing on the single card of energy and light filling her mind, it leaked a feeling of calmness, a clean feeling of herself that Taylor never felt.

"Come on...come on," she begged as the light shined brighter and brighter.

With a laugh of relief, she saw her left hand begin to glow as well.

Taylor pushed and the light abruptly faded from her mind and became a reality before her.

It flashed into existence as a solid rectangle of white energy on the ground, blowing away snapped cigarettes and leaves, feeling a bit let down Taylor went to poke it but yelped as the shape bulged upwards, rapidly forming a shape, a figure.

A woman.

Talyor stared at her as defined lines became apparent, colors leaked in and life was made before her.

The woman was unearthly beautiful. Long strands of silver hair that shimmer down to her feet, some of the amazing locks were twisted together to form decorative tails, her body was clothed in a simple brown dress with two silver emblems sewn on them.

But it was her eyes, Taylor swallowed as she stared into them, as they stared into hers.

A shade of blue that no gem Taylor had ever seen even came close to matching.

In some insulting way to the woman, there was a small resemblance to the Simurgh. Inhuman, ethereal and otherworldly

But Taylor felt intimidated by her for another reason than the monster. Taylor felt...

There didn't seem to be anything imperfect about her and it unnerved Taylor on some level, the lack of fakeness to the whole image was making her struggle to accept this person as real.

"H-hello?" she croaked and cleared her throat. The woman smiled and Taylor looked down.

It wasn't a sexual thing or anything like it, Taylor could feel that but looking at the woman made Taylor feel...small

"Greetings," she responded and her voice was...nice. Taylor latched on to that, how casual she sounded.

"Are you...this a bit rude, but did I create you?" Taylor needed to know, even if deep down she sort of already knew.

A straight answer from her could make Taylor feel a lot more confident in herself, maybe her powers could...explain themselves?

Taylor so far knew, without a doubt somehow that she could create these beings, and how to as if it were engraved onto her brain. The rest?

Flying blind and Air force Taylor needed help.

"You summoned me, that is right. Did...you not mean to? Oh dear..." she murmured and Taylor shook her hands, trying not to grin.

"I did, I mean I wasn't sure what would happen but this great, this means I have powers! This means I-" she was cut off as the woman's face went wide with shock, she reached forward, almost with lightning fast reflexes and yanked Taylor behind her, throwing her arm out as if to shield her. The touch was electrifying, soft and reassuring.

It also threw Taylor about like a rag doll without any effort, which was scary since Taylor wasn't that easily moved by normal people.

Being tall made her awkward to move, as experience taught Sophia.

"A demon cowers in the shadows!" she stated but not in fear, Taylor noticed, but in anger.

Taylor wondered if she summoned a crazy lady and it was time to go home, but true to the woman's word a demon did appear.

Not in hellfire but in a puff of ash.

Taylor stared at him. His red demon mask tilted at them, the black body suit making it hard to see details, he pulled out a knife and then another.

His appearance rang some distance bell, but the little teleporting trick he did confirmed one thing.

Cape.

Taylor began to yank on the woman's arm.

"Come on! We can't stay here, he'll kill us!" she warned and the woman looked down at her and _smiled_.

"He may try," she said and took a step forward.

The demon guy tilted his head again and rushed her. He swung one knife and Taylor reached for the woman again, not willing to sit around as she was gutted.

But the demon broke apart in a cloud of ash again, the flakes vanishing on the sea breeze.

"What-" Taylor began but the woman looked up and Taylor followed her gaze up to bare warehouse window frame, where the cape sat.

Looking down at them.

Taylor was trying to get her thudding of heart under control but it refused to listen to her mental command.

He was testing them, playing with Taylor and the woman.

He fell and landed with a silent crouch, spinning the knife lazily.

He didn't say a word as he walked slowly up to the woman.

"Please, he's going to kill you," Taylor tried again, looking around for a weapon to defend them.

There was sudden motion and the demon appeared in front of her, in front of the woman without a sound, the dagger reared back in one hand as he rushed forward

Taylor screamed and the woman smiled.

"Not even death keeps will harm you tonight, Taylor," she promised and the knife struck the woman...and bounced off, the demon breaking apart into ash within seconds.

Taylor blinked as her mind failed to understand but there was no time to understand, her mind filled with light and...there was a second card.

If the woman shined a bright light, this one was a supernova but unlike the woman with her silver hair, this card did not wait for her permission, it rushed out of her hand with a roar.

The woman turned to Taylor and her hair began to fly about wildly, the air was filled with beating wings and the sound of a predator.

"Nothing...will harm you tonight." she promised as everything turned to blue light.

Taylor couldn't help but think that Dad...would definitely have panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor's eyes blinked opened.

There was some blurry shapes moving about as the sun shined down on her, the power nap from hell and her lack of glasses making her groan, making the soft woman nearby stop humming.

There was silence for a beat and the something slide on to Taylor's face, she yelp but then paused as she felt her glasses being returned to her, a familiar comforting weight.

Shifting about on some sand, Taylor must off fell off docks and had a lucky soft landing on a washed out part of Brockton.

"Thank goodness, you are awake. I grew worried as the hours past," _she_ said and Taylor squinted to make out the woman.

The Maiden of the Blue Eyes.

The maiden smiled as Taylor gawked at her.

"You know my title, that is a promising start. How do you feel?" she asked, in a soft, soothing way as if Taylor was made of glass.

"Like I was stepped on." she replied, a bit too honest than she normally liked and to her surprise, the maiden face grew stormy.

"Indeed. Do not worry my Lady. The dragon is most apologetic for her...over excitement," she said with a glare at...at...

Taylor's head turned ever so slowly as it came to rest on a giant dragon, casually resting next to them on the sand.

It was a dragon. An honest to god dragon.

Taylor choked on her breath as she rushed to her feet. The Maiden jumped up with her, hold out a hand to balance her.

Taylor was grateful because the moment she stood, she almost fell over again.

"You are rushing yourself," the Maiden said in distress and Taylor pointed at the dragon, her mouth opening and closing before she finally managed to say something.

"Gwaha?!" she said and in her slight panic at the sight of a dragon, forgot English. The maiden nodded anyways.

"Yes...I suppose if I surprised you then she would definitely cause some shock. If you know my title...then surely you can feel hers, correct?" The maiden told her, the blue eyes catching her brown ones.

Taylor caught her breath and stared into the woman's lovely eyes.

She was right, Taylor realised, and she hadn't even noticed. Taylor _knew_ who this woman was, in her mind the space was dominated by her light before Taylor had summoned her had seemed empty last night but looking closer, almost not seeing it, there was a speck of light.

Taylor nudged it, a sort of hiccup that she thought really hard about.

Symbols, an image, a name.

They floated about her the speck light hazy after images of some test Taylor had stared too long at.

Cautiously, she nudged the larger speck and was rewarded with the same.

"The Blue-eyes White Dragon..." she breathed and the dragon stood on its legs, much like a dinosaur, with curved daggers for claws., it's body covered in plating and scales.

True to it's name, it was a stunning white, in the shimmering heat of the beach, the dragon was iridescent, it yawned and Taylor saw it's tusked mouth opened like a torture device.

Each tooth and claw were a deep blue. Its eyes were a deeper shade more.

Then with a stretch it's wings spread before Taylor, showing her the full form of its deadly body, letting her know there was no escape if the Blue-eyes wanted her dead.

The Maiden snorted.

"Stop showing off, you'll have ample opportunity to do so elsewhere," she said and dragon huffed at her ruining the graceful effect it had built up in the last few seconds. The maiden then turned to Taylor.

"Those are titles. You may find many like us so perhaps it would be wise to give you a shorter name for us. Our titles are a mouthful at best," she said and Taylor tore her eyes away from the dragon, unable to stop staring at the beautiful deadly creature.

"Uh sure, I guess, I'm...Taylor," she stumbled and held out a hand to the maiden, who then took it briefly put her lips to the back of Taylor's hand, making her shiver at the electric touch again

"A pleasure, you may call me Kisara, it's as close to honest as I can be, and you may call her," she indicated with a nod to the Blue-Eyes, "Blue."

Taylor stared at her.

"Blue...is a bit uncreative," she pointed out, not trying to be rude, but shouting at 'blue' to stop eating the local farmer's children just didn't mesh with her. Kisara almost grinned.

"We can't both be Kisara...so I win since I'm closer to the truth," she explained brightly, which did nothing to actually explain.

Taylor rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Right, Kisara and Blue, got it," she confirmed and turned to look about, her grogginess finally abating long enough for to notice something odd.

"How far are we from the city? The sand is pretty damn white," The water was also very blue, the rocks around them seemed...chalky somehow Taylor noted and Kisara looked away, nudging a shell with her feet.

"Oh not far...right Blue?" she tried to chuckle and Blue snorted, sending a gust of sand flying as she laid her head down to nap.

Taylor felt her heart begin to sink.

"How far?" she repeated and Kisara pulled from behind a rock, a brown grocery bag which made Taylor imagine her in a modern supermarket in her current get-up.

She almost asked if Kisara got stared at but then the woman pulled out a newspaper.

 _Herald Sun: The local news, for local Australia!  
_  
Oh no.

"Australia? AUSTRALIA?" Taylor might have yelled and flapped her arms slightly at the increasingly bizarre day she was having.

Then she looked at the date.

"I've been out for two days?!" Taylor didn't scream, but she might have made Blue jump slightly at the volume of her voice.

Kisara waved her hands trying to placate her.

"I understand this might be a scary situation, so I bought you this!" she cried and pulled out a tub of ice cream that sloshed.

"The man with the money storage machine said this would cheer up any sad girl! I found him to be very wise. He gave me a paper with symbols on it, but I discard it once I failed to read it!" she said happily and Taylor gingerly took the water cream.

Blue stared down at her and with one claw picked something up Taylor couldn't see from behind her and dropped it.

A large crocodile laid dead before her. Blue nudge it towards her and snuffled, when the dragon saw Taylor hesitate, it opened it's mouth and a thin light shot forth.

A sudden smell of cooked meat filled the air and the crocodile looked...almost edible.

"I have ice cream...and a dead crocodile. Thanks...I'm going to go...over there and think about what my life has become in a single night," Taylor told them, her voice very, very calm.

Kisara paused then nodded with a willful strength.

"We shall wait for you hear my Lady," she promised and Taylor nodded, her mind blissfully empty of responses.

As she walked, she heard Kisara say something to Blue.

"I think that went well! Almost couldn't go better." she said and Blue snuffled and there was a snapping noise that told Taylor she no longer had any crocodile to eat.

-


	3. Chapter 3

"I must admit when we were flying above, I could not believe my eyes. This 'Australia' shimmered with life and sun but to be here and see people thriving among the hardships, it amazes me," Kisara breathed and then smiled at something as the walked down the sidewalk.

Taylor got the impression she smiled a lot at things.

"I guess. There's a lot of dangerous wildlife, but it is pretty but I didn't think we were so close to a town, why did you pick...uh...'Sarina' anyway?" Taylor said, reading a map of Australia that Kisara had found at a shop, looking lost enough to be given a basic map for free.

Kisara shrugged, her hair flowing around her like a cloak as Taylor pocketed her map, fiddling with her own hair as they turned a corner.

"Blue was unsure on where to land and you were getting frost bite that high up, so we just picked a spot that looked isolated. This land has many such spots, we hoped to buy you time to get your bearings," she explained and Taylor watched a man's head follow Kisara with wide eyes, walking straight into another man who was also gaping at her.

"People are staring..." she murmured and ducked her head as more people looked at them, some even stopping completely to point at them. Kisara put a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Let them, I have no shame in my hair nor my face. You shouldn't either, Taylor. You have the power to change these people's life with Blue alone but you shy at their gazes, do not feel above them, but do not put yourself under them either," She said, uncaring if anyone heard her.

Taylor crossed her arms, wishing she shared the manifestation of her power's confidence, which was a sad state fo affairs to admit.

"Crowds of people...just make me nervous, I...they just do," she said and walked a bit faster to the building ahead.

Taylor was nothing if not a creature of habit, so when she walked in a smelled the books of the public library, she wanted to vanish into the computer section but forced herself to walk to the desk situated to one side.

A bored woman who looked young enough to be a teen but old enough to spot trouble makers, flipped a magazine looked up at her then to Kisara.

Taylor saw her very slowly close the magazine, and Taylor tried for a winning grmace.

"Hi. This is a bit weird and out of the blue but I need some help." Taylor said to her and the woman, a 'Susan' if the name tag was correct, grinned.

"A yank eh? Sure, tell me what I can do for you, hun," Susan asked and she leaned forward as if this was the most interesting thing to happen to her in years. She wasn't a yank but Taylor could let it slide for a chance of talking to her Dad.

Taylor smiled at warm reception and noticed Kisara pick up a colourful book with a caterpillar on the front.

"Petit?" she asked mostly to herself and flipped it open, becoming lost in the pages and Taylor turned back to Susan.

"I lost my phone getting here and I can't reach my Dad, he's in America and I'm really sorry about this, can I please use the phone to-" Taylor babbling was cut off as the woman slide the land line across to her.

"Shoot for it kid, no one phones us anyway. Ya know the code number for the states?" she questioned and pulled out a book before Taylor could answer. Susan flipped it open to America, a handy table displaying which area and state had which code.

Taylor swallowed hard.

"Thank you." she said, surprised at the human kindness. Susan winked at her.

"I'll see if your...friend wants a library card, she seems really into that book, I bet you she's gonna love the pop-up ones..." Susan said as she moved away to give Taylor privacy.

Taylor followed the codes and waited as the dial tone began to ring.

...

...

"...Hello?" her father asked, sounding like an echo of himself.

"Dad?" she breathed and there was a choke on the other end.

"Taylor? TAYLOR! Oh god, you're okay...oh thank god," he said, his tone breaking into little hiccups that Taylor hadn't heard her Dad make since...

"Where are you? I'll come get you, I'll...no...no, stay where you are, don't tell me!" her Dad suddenly reversed his tone back into pained fear instead of relieved.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Taylor asked, panic welling up in her chest like an overflowing boiling pot.

"They know that it was you, they know that you summoned that dragon thing, Taylor. Listen to me," he said, his voice rushed and desperate, "Do not come home, you hear me? It's not safe...they're wanting you bad, they want to throw everything your way, the docks, Lung's disappearance and Shadow Stalker... the city's gone to hell. Taylor where ever you are, they don't know so just...wait until things die down. Call me and do it from different phones, they could be listening. God, we've already talked so long, please Taylor, call me soon. I love you...I.." he trailed off and Taylor gritted her teeth as she tried not to make him stay on the phone, explain everything.

"Dad...I love you too," she said and disconnected.

Taylor gently put the phone down, when she actually wanted to throw it at the wall.

"Go alright? You look kind of down sweetheart," Susan said and Taylor shook her head, not looking at her.

"Bad news from home, thanks for the help, I gotta go," she said and walked calmly out the building, feeling Susan's gaze on her back like pinpricks.

Kisara saddled up next to her silently until they left the building.

"That rage...that fear, I take it this message from you father was not a good one," she stated and Taylor shook her head.

"I'm a wanted criminal, Dad's being watched and...I can't go home," Taylor said trying to shrug it off as a matter of fact. Kisara's tone turned odd as she spoke, sharper than normal.

"You fear the ones that desire your head? The ones that hold your home hostage?" she asked and Taylor thought about it.

The ones would have to be...the heroes or whoever was in charge of the local PRT of Brockton.

Taylor didn't honestly know who it was, she never expected to be...a cape.

Dream? Sure...

Everyone dreamed of being powerful.

"I do, Kisara?" she asked and stopped, ignoring everyone who stared at them, the silver hair fluttered gently in the breeze as the woman looked at her, waiting for her question.

"How do I use my powers? How do I become strong?" she almost whispered and Kisara looked high above, and Taylor followed her gaze, almost missing what Kisara saw.

A vague, almost invisible shape in the blue sky.

Blue, watching over them.

"You already know how but I will show you a few tricks," Kisara promised and Taylor never took her eyes off the dragon.

"I'm going to need more than a few."

-

"Visualize within your mind, , where you and I first connected. In that space, we aren't just person and person. We are card and drawer, from the source of your strength, your very being you create us, sustain us and make us. You have that power, it sits within you, ready for you to use again, I can almost feel it myself," Kisara spoke in a calm lulling voice. Taylor sat on the sand across from her with her eyes closed.

Blue was hunting across the waves, she felt like fish tonight, she could feel Blue reaching down to snap up a-

Taylor brought her attention to the area in her awareness that was her power, her connection to the others.

The two stars that were Kisara and Blue shined together side by side, but below them..almost two rows back there was two twisting areas that if she focused on warped faster.

"You see them?" Kisara asked, sounding so far away, almost drowned out by the waves.

Taylor nodded slowly.

"They feel...ready," she told the maiden.

"Good, now when you fully focus on them, with everything you have and are, you will draw them into yourself. With experience, you may not even need to summon them to know what they are but for now, just connect to them, as you did with me. Are you ready?" Kisara asked and Taylor smiled.

"As ever as I will be," she admitted and focused on the twisting spaces of endless possibilities, on the light, dark, strong, weak, legendary, cretin...

Taylor reached for them and they twisted so much they were unraveling, swirling until the became shapes and presences.

Taylor gasped and forced her eyes open and Kisara was by her side immediately.

"Easy, you did well. I can feel them, you drew two of them at once. An act I was lead to believe was not possible, perhaps...you saved them when you slept..." Kisara trailed off and Taylor breath came heavy with sudden exhaustion.

"I dunno, but one of them...I can't see it, but it feels different from you or blue...it's...not alive," she struggled to think of the words and Kisara shook her head.

"Calm, my lady, remember what I taught you before, feel it out," she pushed gently and Taylor took deep breaths, feeling for the floating cards in her mind, she tried to focus while informing Kisara what was happening.

"The first one is appearing easy...it's Gift of the Weak and the other is harder, it's more aggressive, it's trying to avoid me, no wait, I got it! It's...Performalpal Silver Claw?" she said, sounding incredulous at the name and the image of a bow tie wearing feral wolf snarling at her in her head.

Was that an orange star on its cheek? It was...sort of cute.

"You drew a spell! Oh this is good fortune, lady Taylor!" Kisara gave her a small hug at her success and Taylor sat there dumbfounded.

"I can...do magic?" she asked and then Blue dropped a shark in front of them for dinner, the fish still alive.

"Blue, they're endangered, put it back," she said, only half aware of anything as _magic_ floated in her head.

Blue growled up smoke and picked up the shark with it's foot and flung it back into the water, turning stare out into the ocean in a foul mood of ruined dinner.

-


	4. Chapter 4

"Basically, there are monsters, spells, and traps," Taylor said, pointing to the three words in the sand. Kisara nodded looking pleased and Taylor tried not to glare at her as the waves almost washed away the list, the sun above made Taylor discard her jacket, she had no idea how Kisara handled the heat.

"I get that, that's simple. But then for monsters alone, there are normal, effect, fusion, ritual, synchro, XYZ, and token! There's even little sub sections for effect monsters! Union? Tuner?" Taylor jabbed her finger at the list below and looked a little wide-eyed at Kisara who tried to smile winningly at her.

"Indeed, see you'll learn everything in no time, the cards are very simple...well not simple, but understandable when you get use to them," Kisara clapped her hands together and pointed to Blue.

"Blue is a normal monster. On her own, she has no magic of her own really, but her fearsome power means she doesn't really need it," she explained and Blue snorted, flapping her wings to stretch them out as Kisara put a hand over her heart.

"I am an effect monster, I can do some magic that lets me deny a fatal blow and summon one of the dragons to aid the summoner and myself, it means that in a pinch, I do not need to match stronger cards attack power, I also happen to be a tuner!" Kisara said a little proudly and Taylor stared at her, not sure if she should pretend to be impressed.

Kisara slowly stopped beaming and laughed a little.

"I guess that is a bit beyond our lesson today, but keep in mind that some cards aren't like others. You have a spell in your hand, for example, I think if it lets you draw more cards... it must be a quick spell," Kisara mused aloud and Taylor leaned forward to spot the word under the spell column.

"Is that bad?" she asked, wondering if her draw was worse than she thought. The woman shook her head.

"Not at all, it's generally a one cast, one use type of spell. Pay the cost, if there is one, and viola, instant spell," she said and stared out into the sea, enjoying the sight.

"My powers are weird...but I got a dragon from them so I guess I should just enjoy the ride," Taylor sighed and Kisara stood, swiping the list away with her bare foot.

"Don't look too hard, just try to understand yourself and the cards, the rest will come," she promised, holding a hand out for Taylor to pull herself up.

Taylor took it.

"Thanks, Kisara...you've been a lot of help," Taylor admitted and the older woman simply smiled before Taylor's stomach rumbled.

There was the sound of waves for a few second before Taylor coughed.

"We have another problem, I can't buy food and plundering the lands with Blue isn't how I want to do things," Taylor said, trying to sound confident while the idea of being condemned by her hometown was squirming away at the back of her mind and she couldn't force herself to adapt and move on, accept her crimes, not without explaining herself first, but there was that fear in her Dad's voice.

It was the only thing keeping her here for now.

Kisara thought about, looking around the beach for inspiration when she stopped on Blue, sparkling in the sun.

Kisara smiled.

Taylor frowned.

Blue tilted her head.

Five minutes later Taylor and Kisara walked back to town with a gleaming white scale in their hands.

"She is such a baby, it was just a little scale..." Kisara complained and Taylor was trying to get her heart to beat again.

Blue...had not liked that.

"Hm...washed up did you say?" the funky little old man said, peering at Blue's scale with a magnifier. Kisara gave the man her best smile, which was wasted as he didn't look up.

"It was pretty stuck in there, on the beach, really had to work at it to get it out.," she said, not lying...not really. The shop was gloomy and filled with so much junk that Taylor wondered if the man collected anything or everything. Shelves of stacked junk, towers of trash and collections of tokens and treasure, another with yesterday's pleasures.

Taylor watched as the man, a one ' ', hummed.

"It's almost stone or crystal, but I can see it's alost a bit fleshy looking...hmm...how much you sniffing around for it?" he asked, looked up at them abruptly.

Kisara looked down at Taylor and smiled, stepping back to give Taylor the floor.

Which was the last thing Taylor expected to happen Kisara had pretty much taken charge since...they met.

"Uh...how much...DO you want for it?" she stumbled over her words and forced herself to stand straight.

Darvish did his little hum again.

"$150, not a penny more," he declared and Taylor wanted to accept it, but she could feel Blue's annoyance rumble over her mind.

'How dare this...man think she was worth so little' was roughly what Taylor thought the message meant, but it was hard to translate dragon.

"$200, it's the size of my head and it's pretty thick, modern art students would kill for it," she pushed back and wondered what the hell she was saying. She was just throwing anything that came into her head out.

Panicking, she realized and panicked some more, thinking of ways to back out the shop until Kisara put a hand on her back. The electric touch jolting her back to a sensible thought.

"Hm...$180, only because it's got genuine precious stone mixed in. Dunno what bugger this came off but it's Australia, I don't really care," he grinned and Taylor put out her hand and the man shook it.

Kisara waited until they were before she burst out smiling.

"Our verbal duel has been won! Well done Taylor, now, with this money we need to buy Blue some meat so we can-" she was cut off as screams rang out across the street, Taylor whipped her head around as a wall of dust flew past her and Kisara down the sidewalk. The dust swirled coming together, almost smashing into a single point before it formed a person.

For a moment Taylor thought it was the demon man coming to finish the job but this...person was dressed in a whole other culture.

A black cloth bandana hid his lower face, the red flamed on the edge make it look festive instead of threatening, the black jacket and red frills matched it rather well and his hood had little-curved horns stitched into them.

The black cowboy boots completed the costume.

A cape.

Fuck.

He snarled and broke apart into a dust cloud where he was rushed away on a fast wind that Taylor couldn't hear or feel.

A second later, a tiny little ball of light bounced to where the dustman was and promptly exploded like a loud balloon, knocking Taylor to her ass.

Kisara stood in front of her in an instant, looking fearsome again, the same look the night Taylor has summoned her.

A woman ran past and Taylor got a glimpse of yellow trench coat and goggles before she turned the corner and chased the dustman, another loud bang echoed back to them a few seconds later.

"I'm not sure I am sane. I do believe I just saw a man that was a cloud of dirt appear and a woman with little balls of light chasing him. Spirits? Priests? Taylor, I am defective. I...I..." Kisara babbled and Taylor wanted to babble too, but her mind was filled with the image of costumed people fighting.

Capes.

"I see you saw our local entertainment," Darvish's voice came from behind, making them both jump.

Taylor turned and saw he was looking up the street, looking tired, as if 'entertainment' were a joke in itself.

"I didn't know this tur-town had any parahumans, is there a team based here or...?" Taylor asked and Darvish shook his head.

"Just those two. Dusty and Slinger, a match made in hell. Dusty wrecks the place and robs people, Slinger wrecks things more trying to stop him, take my advice, just leave them to it," he warned and closed his shop door, they both heard the faint clicking of a lock, closing himself off from the sun.

Taylor stared at the door then at the street where they vanished.

Minor explosions were periodically going off, heading away.

"Kisara? I want to speak to this Slinger," she said suddenly and Kisara lips turned down.

"I would think that would be wiser than this 'Dusty' , we can at least defend ourselves from a human being rather than a cloud...but why?" she wondered and Taylor gripped her envelope of money before she pocketed it.

"Cause the libraries computers aren't working, I saw a sign there ealrier...so she's going to let me know if there is any word from America, about home," Taylor told her, but she was mostly trying to convince herself.

Kisara nodded slowly.

"And if she knows nothing?" she pressed and this time, Taylor looked at the closed junk shop.

"I think she's having way too much fun. I really ...really don't like people who hurt others for kicks." Taylor said quietly and Kisara dipped her head.

"My power is yours, my lady."

Taylor wondered how Slinger might act if Blue number two showed up if she decided to mess with Taylor or Kisara?

If demon guy was anything to be judged by, then not very well.

Taylor walked forward, her exposed face feeling...warm.


	5. Chapter 5

Slinger was only a few years older than Taylor, from what she could see peering around a corner at the cape.

Sirens wailed in the distance but Taylor wasn't going to hang around long enough for them to ask any questions.

Slinger trench coat was dirty yellow and her face had the goggles that Taylor noticed before, but with a clearer look, she saw they were built into a leather mask that hid her face pretty well, which was why her age wasn't exactly clear.

The jeans and top underneath the coat suggested that she wasn't being funded by anyone, compared to the average Ward in Brockton, her costume was downright homemade.

Dusty said something then turned and began smacking his hand on his ass. Taylor felt some second-hand shame for the cowboy, the act was embarrassing to see but to see Slinger enraged at the scene made it even more sadder.

Balls of light fired from her hands every time she cocked them back and forward like Slinger had to force them to fly.

Dusty broke apart and fled on his ghostly wind, Taylor went to step out but Kisara pulled her back as she went ahead towards the shaking cape.

"I can take a hit...you can't," she reminded Taylor.

It was true but Taylor felt her consciousness squirm at the thought of having what was basically a meat shield in the form of her friend.

Friend...

Could one be friends with extensions of their own power or was Taylor just delving deeper into a state of mind where she wasn't sure what was real and wasn't anymore?

"Excuse me," Taylor said loudly, making Slinger turn, her hand cocked back, her lips apart in a thin snarl.

"What? I'm not paying for your crap-" she stopped abruptly and her entire demeanour changed.

Her mouth went round, her hands dropped to her sides, her flashing fingers spluttering out from some inner light, as the empty street dimmed a little.

Taylor only noticed how quiet the city had gotten all of a sudden.

Slinger wasn't staring at Kisara.

She was staring at Taylor.

"Holy crap..." she said and took a step forward.

Kisara didn't seem to like this or being ignored, so she completely blocked off Taylor with her own body.

"Halt, come no further," she warned and Slinger snapped her head to Kisara, as if finally noticing the tall, beautiful woman with long silver hair and odd fashion choice.

"Uh...lady? You need to step off and fast. You're standing in front of Bailong!" Slinger hissed as if Kisara hadn't noticed Taylor behind her.

Taylor blinked at her.

"What did you call me?" she asked, repeating the word in her head. Slinger grinned and looked immensely pleased with something.

"Bailong, it's what everyone is calling you, that's your name, well, not your actual name but Taylor Hebert doesn't really...sound scary." Slinger shrugged and then slapped her hands together.

Taylor didn't like that a stranger had said her name, not one bit. There was also something wrong with how Slinger was acting, excited that she spotted Taylor...not scared.

"We have some questions for you," Kisara tried to snap Slinger's gaze to her but the cape was coming closer.

"If you just stand still, we can wait til the police come, then everything will be great," Slinger promised and her smile widened.

Taylor wanted to tell the woman that she was setting off Taylor's stranger danger, but Kisara swiped a hand at Slinger.

"Leave her alone now, before I make you," Kisara said very quietly and there was that heat again, that readiness to fight that shook Taylor.

If Slinger hit Kisara and Kisara deflected it...

Taylor stared around in panic at the closed doors and shifting curtains of the surrounding buildings.

"You know who I am...but do you know what I did?" Taylor said attempting to sound calm, bluffing to hell as she stepped out from behind Kisara in full view, putting on the most bored expression she could as she began to eye corners and gaps between houses, looking for as many escape routes as possible.

Slinger seemed to latch on to the question, taking it as a challenge.

"Hell yeah, almost everyone who watches the news knows. You projected a giant dragon or grew it or something and tore a chunk out of that city! Brock Bay, something like that and left behind the city burning on one end, Lung chased you then vanished, a Ward got heavily injured. People shitting themselves on where you would go next, who you burn next and I found you!" she seemed to love that last bit, which irritated Taylor.

The way she described things, talked as if Taylor had done all that and enjoyed it.

It pissed her off.

"Thank's, it's good to know. So to one wrecker to another, you finished destroying the town yet?" Taylor spat, angry at how casually Slinger had flung these crimes at Taylor's feet.

The yellow cape finally stepped back.

"W-what did you say you bitch?" she snapped and her hands light up again, "I am nothing like you, you're the monster here. I'm just trying to catch Dust, he's the bad guy here," she deflected and Taylor's eyes roamed the holes now dotting the road, the fences wreck nearby, a path of destruction leading to the fuming girl before her.

"You're no hero. You're just high off the chase, you aren't helping, you're just trying to show off!" Taylor pushed and Slinger went very still.

"I am a hero and I don't need to defend myself from you, seriously? You've come to wreck shit here now and expect people to roll over?" she snapped and her hand shot out. Taylor flung herself into Kisara, knocking them both over.

In her mind, there was a subtle change, like something snapping on like a switch.

Far off Blue, stood ready to fly to her aid.

 _NO!_ Taylor commanded her, not wanting the town around them to get vaporised.

Also if things got worse, and Taylor wouldn't be surprised if they did, then she wanted her trump card ready to swoop in at the last second.

Blue paused then sat very slowly as Kisara jumped up and yanked Taylor up with her, they both took off down between two houses, Slinger's curses as loud as her explosions.

"You're right, we can't risk another one of the dragons, the strain will kill you, but I can deflect without summoning, trust me!" she shouted and Taylor put her head down, trying to keep her glasses from sliding too far to one side.

"You can only deflect one attack, this isn't a fair duel where we take turns or something, she'll just throw two at you!" Taylor yelled back and there was flash and Taylor felt herself lift off her feet and go flying.

Kisara turned and caught her, landing with a grunt on her back, crashing into garbage cans to soften Taylor's landing.

Taylor had the world spin for a second as Slinger ran into her field of vision.

Blue was too much and Kisara was just not going to be able to stop Slinger, who wanted to catch Taylor...for glory? Money?

She needed an in between, something that was capable of fighting back, but not destroying the immediate town around her.

A swirling nexus in her mind was growing alarmingly fast, it was her next draw which had been going at snail's pace before, but it wasn't ready yet.

"Bailong eh? You lose your dragon or something, eh all the easier for me. They'll going to want me now, just wait..." she said to herself mostly as she pulled out a phone, typing a call in.

Taylor stood up slowly.

"Shut up...you're a hero? Don't make me laugh," Taylor said, breathing hard, she snapped her eyes to Slinger, standing there at the mouth of the path, looking excited.

Someone else having the time of their life at her expense. Nothing new there. Kisara stood up and Taylor could feel her, at the back of her own mind, become worried.

"Just sit down, girlie, you're obviously not Bailong, maybe you had help or ...it doesn't matter, you can go back to America and get a nice little cell," Slinger dismissed her and Taylor stood with her legs apart, almost snarling at how badly things had gone in such a short time.

"I'm not going anyway, and you won't be the one to catch me, not some pathetic excuse for a hero," Taylor said, stretching her hand out and Slinger took notice at that.

"Hey, hey! What you doing, girlie?" she demanded and her spare hand light up.

Taylor smiled as Kisara put a hand on her shoulder, a card shining in her mind.

"Slinger? Meet a new friend of mine, Silver Claw, Silver? Sic her," Taylor said and a card appeared in the air before her, Slinger's ball hit it and was sent hurling back.

Kisara laughed, it was proud and mocking one that sounded like she had practised it, to Taylor it almost sounded like she was impersonating someone.

"We have rules and you, 'Slinger', are about to learn them the hard way," she promised as the card bulged out, it breaking apart to reveal a snarling wolf.

Slinger screamed as Silver Claw rushed her and it's claws, made of silver, funnily enough, ripped up the street as it ran forward, not even the bowtie or star on its cheek enough to disguise the sheer terror inspired by the animal.

Chains rattled from its mane, making a horrible noise as it mixed with Slinger's explosions, the balls of light barely slowing the wolf, his curved tail move side to side in excitement.

Kisara pulled at Taylor's hand, her face pensive.

"Let's go, while she's busy," she whispered in a rush and Taylor nodded.

"Silver? Don't hurt her, just..scare her off," Taylor ordered and the wolf looked back, his pierced ear twitching once, his blue eye almost twinkling at the order.

It snuffled and then rushed forward and leapt over Slinger landing to snap at her exposed heels.

Slinger yelled more and the last thing Taylor saw before they turned the corner was Silver jumping and balancing perfectly on a fence on his front paws, his tongue lolling out, making him look extremely impish.

"What about Silver? We can't leave him!" Taylor asked and Kisara smiled as they huffed down another lane.

"Silver won't be long, his type, the Performalpals are...funny, they like to play around before doing anything, I once saw a wonderful show they put on and giggled until I choked on popcorn. It was unforgettable," she said and Taylor tried to imagine more creatures like Silver Claw.

His star twinkling in her mind, reassuring her.

"I like to see that one day, but first, I need to go before anymore people show up to arrest 'Bailong'..." Taylor said, frowning at the name that was now hers...somehow.

Five minutes later, Silver Claw caught up to them, a boot in his mouth, looking immensely pleased with himself., tail wagging.

Kisara stopped long enough to pet him.

"Good boy."

When they arrived back at the beach, Taylor fell face first into the sand, belatedly noting that the swirling vortex was ready.

The hell?

"Kisara? I thought it would take all day to draw a new card? The next one is already ready," she asked the girl who was almost crushed as Blue snuffled her and eyed the Silver with disdain.

Kisara pulled herself away from the mothering of Blue and blinked.

"It is? But I thought...Slinger? Perhaps...we are Duel monsters," she said and shrugged, "No idea, this is a learning experience for everyone involved, but...a new card, means more options! Let's see what you get!" she said excitedly and Silver nudged her hand, pushing it into his mane, Kisara cooed at him and rubbed the giant murder beast with glee.

Taylor couldn't help but smile, the scene temporary banishing her dark thoughts.

She drew, and stared into the distance as the card came up in her mind, slowly...as if it was judging her.

"Kisara, I drew a tree," she stated, unsure on how to feel about it.

"Oh...is it a good tree?" she asked and Taylor had to wonder how many bad trees there was for that to be a question.

"Uh...Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest," she said slowly.

"Woof!" Silver said, sounding impressed and Kisara face went slightly ponderous as Blue yawned, looking distinctly unimpressed.

"Taylor, you drew a very impartial tree!" she agreed and Taylor buried her face back in the sand.

"Great. I'm a criminal who's only friends are a super model dragon queen, a giant eating machine of destructin and a circus wolf, while I have a tree who might or might not want to help me inside my head," she said, a tad bit dramatically and Kisara patted her head.

"We got a free boot!" she said, trying to sound happy and Taylor looked up at her.

"It doesn't fit either of us," she pointed out bluntly and Kisara shrugged.

"Free is free, it's my boot now," she said sounding pleased.

"Blue...can you get us something to eat...anything, even shark," Taylor asked, looking at the napping dragon.

Blue's eye opened slowly and Taylor felt the question before she understood it.

"No, not people, or Silver," Taylor shot down and Blue snorted.

By the time night came, Taylor learned that shark was...chewy and when she went to sleep, curling up into a small cave the Blue dug out in a single plunge of her claw, she knew what she wanted to do.

Stop running until she could find someone, anyone, and explain what happened, if that failed...she would defend herself and tomorrow she would meet this Eco.

She was almost asleep in Silver's fur, the wolf enthusiastic attempt at affection when there was a loud voice calling out.

"Ello ello, fancy seeing you here!" a man's voice and Taylor stood in a panic to see Dusty, crouching near their fire, his horned hood casting shadows across the sand.

Kisara threw her boot at him and nailed him on the nose.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Dusty was an odd creature.

He chewed his offered shark piece with gusto, eyed Blue with interest and doodled in the sand with his finger, mostly drawing simple shapes or male genitals without really noticing that he was doing so.

Taylor could never understand what people, mostly men, got out of drawing dicks on everything, she had tried it once but she didn't have a proper frame of reference and just made a giraffe on the girl's bathroom stall door instead.

But she could understand the nervousness he was displaying.

Blue's mouth glowed threatened with energy as Kisara clutched the brown boot close to her chest. Silver was sleep in front of Taylor or that was what it must look like to Dusty as she felt his little star mentally alert and ready to battle.

"So...what do you want?" Taylor asked, feeling a little bit blunt, her little cave was calling to her and she was tired.

Summoning wolves, fighting off asshole capes and eating _shark_ for dinner was just...too much for Taylor to handle, she was not amused by Dusty's late night visit.

Dusty leaned forward and his eyes locked onto hers over the fire, the flickering flame making his face hard to read.

"I'm here as a loyal citizen, not a good one mind you, to negotiate for you not to blow up my country, as no one else knows where you are, the duty naturally and sadly falls to me," he said clearly and formally.

The costume ruined any effect he was going for but he did say something interesting.

"First, I'm not going to blow up Australia, besides Slinger, its a nice place, second...no one else knows? You haven't told anyone where I was?" Taylor asked surprised and Kisara narrowed her eyes at him.

"You could have an army at our doorstep, yet you come alone? I smell trickery," she half accused and Dusty waggled his eyebrows at her.

"That's the smell of a cool guy, you get me? I'm gonna guess you're... her power as well? Is it Taylor or Bailong, out of curiosity?" he asked and Kisara huffed at his tone.

Blue's tail wiped and cut clean into the sand in agitation.

Taylor shook her head.

"Neither...I'll think of a name later," she said, feeling no connection to Bailong, it just wasn't her.

Taylor was...never going to be respected or left alone.

"Okay 'Neither', so...yeah but no. I don't really like swinging out with violence when a good ole cup of coffee and uh, a chunk of shark can get things done, right? Besides you could say you aren't going to destroy my country and then do it tomorrow!" he added and Taylor looked up at Blue then back at Dusty.

"No, I really don't need to lie, I have a dragon so if I wanted to wreck something, Blue would be up for it in a heartbeat but I do not want to hurt people, I don't want to destroy cities, I just want..." she trailed off and thought about it.

Home was obvious but until she had some sort of steady beat with her power that didn't involve 'blow it up with dragons!' she wouldn't be able to, at least, rescue her Dad. Then where would they go?

Anyway was awfully big.

"I just want to get my life under control," she threw out, the silence making her irritated.

Dusty hummed and his hand crumbled away into fine dust, it floated out into the open sea for a bit before it came back.

The man looked...well, his eyes looked pensive and when he spoke, it was with a tone of a man who lost a bet.

"Damn, if you were an evil toting queen of monsters, I could dust away and let the army drop a bomb on you, but you? You're just a kid," he grumbled and flopped back onto the sand groaning in distress.

Taylor's face went hot and she stood quickly, startling Silver.

"So what? Now I'm too young to be a menace to the world?" she demanded and Dusty waved her off, putting his arms under his head for comfort.

"Nothing to do with age, kid, everything to do with the eyes. You're a kid, nothing wrong with that, but you're also cape, that isn't the kinda of job you get to keep being a kid," he said with one eye closed, "Listen, you aren't going to blow up the place, great, love it but if you want to get that life of yours back, in any way, you have to put yourself out there or go live in the mountains," he said, sitting up, dusting himself off.

Kisara eyed him.

"You think Taylor should project her own visage on the world?" she asked and Dusty shrugged.

"I don't think anything, you're the queen of monsters right? So show them that being the queen is a good thing as well, but I'm just a cowboy, forget about it," he waved and began to break away into a cloud, starting at the feet.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Taylor asked, watching as Dusty's legs broke apart.

"Back to town, been gone a while and I got stuff to do...also if I disappear too long, Slinger starts to so stupid shit, see ya later...uh...think of a cool name soon, right? Everyone has one," he told her before he faded away.

Taylor watched the small eddy of dust sail across the ocean's surface and out of sight.

"What an odd man..." Kisara murmured and Taylor looked at her.

"You were quiet, did he spook you?" she asked, wondering if she missed something about Dusty.

Kisara smiled and shook her head.

"It is good that you get use to dealing with people, it isn't healthy to shut yourself off from the world with us, we're your friends, never doubt that but...you are human, Taylor, people make you come to life where we cannot," she explained and Taylor rubbed her eyes.

"I'm...just going to nod and pretend to understand you, I need sleep. Blue?" she asked and the dragon snorted once looking down at her.

"Lie in front of the cave, no more visitors for a while," she asked and the Blue leaned down and gently bumped her snout on Taylor's head before nudging her inside, there was a few seconds paused and the entrance was covered by Blue's large white body, with a small gap for the fire to breeze out of.

The lights playing over Blue's scales made her eyes drift closed as Silver curled up besides her.

Kisara humming as Taylor dreamed.

Of Emma getting sat on by Blue.

She liked this dream.

Make a statement, make the world listen.

Easy...

"Silver, easy! I need you to comb her hair, not scalp her!" Kisara nagged and the wolf sighed as the dragon maiden gently used his large silver claws to brush Taylor's hair.

"You know, we don't even know what will happen," Taylor pointed out and Kisara shook her head.

"We have to prepare because bed hair doesn't scream power or security, as lovely as it is," she pointed out and Taylor closed her eyes instead of answering.

The next swirl was almost ready, Eco sat in her hand, ready to be summoned but Kisara said it would be wiser to let him stay in her hand.

Something about his effect.

Taylor had no reason to add to the chaos on the beach just yet and there wasn't exactly a forest for Eco to be mystical about.

"I think we're ready, Taylor, we can leave at any time," Kisara said and Taylor breathed deeply.

This was a stupid plan but Dusty was right, it was either flee for the rest of her life...or this.

So they all climbed on to Blue.

"Take us in slow, if things go south, then we can just back off," she half warned Blue, making sure that Blue would _run_ from any trouble,

The dragon grumbled but spread her wings and took off.

They zoom past the beach, heading not for Sarina but a small Island to the north.

Magnetic Island.

It sounded like a place where some exotic game tournament might be held and no one would be able to help if something went wrong.

Flying was...amazing and Taylor hollered and whooped as Blue swerved left and right in the open blue sky, she even spotted the road that they had travelled to earlier.

To phone every official government she could find in the attached phonebook, which was in a phonebooth.

Blue had...accidently broke the change compartment for her, illegal but hardly something Taylor was worried about at this point.

So as the approached the place, Taylor saw it was a circus act on fire.

It looked like Slinger had been spreading her name about, because in front of the soldiers on boats, the soldiers behind shields and trucks and even behind people who look like the try to eat Blue for lunch were a bunch colorful people in costumes.

It was eerily quietly as they slowly approached and Blue picked the top of a jagged rock clipping to perch on.

Taylor looked down at them, they were all silent and Taylor looked about and spotted far off boats with people on top, holding cameras behind kept behind a security net enforced by the police, the beach across the sea was filled by a swarm of people that Taylor couldn't make any details of. Kisara stood behind, as did Silver, like guards.

Hundreds come to see...her.

The world was watching...and oh her next card draw was nearly done. That was exciting!

"Focus Taylor..." Kisara whispered and Taylor coughed, nodding.

Sliding off Blue, which put her at a height advantage over the heroes of Australia, the first line of defense against her, she looked at them, speaking as loud as she could.

Not for them, not for the police, not for Brockton or even herself.

But for her Dad.

"My name is Taylor Hebert, but that's not the name I want to use anymore out loud, I don't deserve it," Taylor said bluntly and Blue stretched her wings out fully.

Taylor looked down at the man in the red hockey mask, who had to be the leader of the group, the rest subtly eyed him as she spoke.

"My name is...Tartarus." she said calmly, making the perfect blank expression, as she had practiced all morning in a puddle of water.

There was an odd warm sensation in her head and Taylor smiled into the silence

Taylor drew and had to fight not to feel disappointed. This name was not matching what she saw.

"Ultimate Insect lv 1," Taylor whispered and Kisara gaped at her. Taylor winced, that must be bad.

Then there was roar and a mech suit dropped down to join the party, the jets sending dust everywhere as the beach began to fill up even more people.

The heroes shuffled about to make room for the giant walking metal suit.

Even Taylor knew who the reptilian styled mech was.

Dragon, she nodded to the red guy and then turned to her, a tank on her back.

Uh...the world was listening.

"As I was saying my name is Tartarus and I...come in peace but I don't surrender," she added and there was a ripple of montion through the army that Taylor faced.

Hockey finally spoke.

"You...have our attention. You didn't really give us any choice," he said and Taylor tried not to look to unsympathetic.

"I know the feeling, the last few days have been beyond my control, but I want things to change, I'm not going to let people talk about me and not let me defend myself. So here's your chance. Ask your questions and we can see what to do from there," she spoke, trying to think as Hockey as the only one there, just him, no army.

Dragon spoke instead, however.

" _Okay, how about we start with the fact that a Ward named Shadow Stalker is now missing a leg and arm from your rampage that cost the city of Brockton millions in damage, as well as few people who lost their lives when your dragon burned the city?"_ she said calmly, not angry, not furious but just...factual.

Taylor opened her mouth and then closed it.

-


	7. Chapter 7

"No." Taylor said feeling her face turn hard without any practice, just anger. The forces of men, women and any other gender of their preference, shuffled uneasily, their helmets making them seem...pawn like.

Itchy support.

The Hockey mask and Dragon shared a look before the man shrugged, passing the ball back to Dragon.

" _No what? You think I am lying?_ " she asked, again there was no hint of anger at the thought, just curiosity. Taylor stared hard the headpiece, hoping that was where the camera was.

No one had ever seen Dragon, so it was doubtful she was here in person at the invitation of a potentially "dangerous" cape.

"No, I think you're putting words in my mouth. I accept that Brockton got burned, I accept that a Ward got hurt and I accept people died , I don't accept that it was my fault. I got attacked and then everything spun out of control, I didn't wake up until two days later spitting sand out my mouth!" Taylor fired back and Dragon's mech was still for a second.

" _A fresh or new cape can lose control, several cases have been recorded but only a few ever reach the level you did but who, if I may ask, attacked you?_ " she questioned and Taylor made a vague motion around her face.

"Wore a demon mask, about yea high and wasn't much of a talker, came about in puffs of ash." she listed off and Dragon nodded.

" _Oni Lee, the appearance matches and the power is unique. He attacked you and then what? Did you lash out with your powers/"_ she gestured for Taylor to keep going, the other capes were all staring at her with mixed expressions.

One woman looked angry, her bird-like mask making seem downright furious to Taylor.

"Oni Lee stabbed Kisara and...I..." she trailed off, the next part still a hole in her memory. Kisara walked forward.

"The demon attacked me and I responded in the only way I could, I brought forth the dragon." she spoke, and her voice was much more impressive. Weapons, eyes, and cameras all moved slightly to aim at her instead of Taylor.

Dragon also locked on to her.

" _Kisara, was it? Are you her teammate or friend in all this?"_ Dragon continued asking as Blue turned her head to look behind them, sounding unimpressed with what she was.

"No, I am her power given form. I was Taylor's first and it was I who summoned the dragon, she chased the demon and then more foes appeared, then more and more. I feared for our lives, so we defended ourselves, then that mockery of a drake appear and we left before more people could try to kill us." she stated and Taylor tried not to turn red at her words.

Her first?

Taylor needed to get Kisara a twitter account, no one could teach her how to handle new lingo like the internet.

Kisara calling blue 'the dragon' was weird, but Blue didn't inspire fear.

" _Lung, still missing, it would match up with what you say...Kisara, but the matter still stands that you and by proxy, Tartarus razed a chunk of the city to ash, which is against the law but given the statement you gave I can predict that things will change but only if you come quietly, it shows good gesture and remorse for your actions,"_ Dragon said and Taylor's lips thinned.

"The only remorse I feel is for the families who lost someone, I will make it up to them, but I'm not going to accept that I should have laid down and died until the heroes found me. I was unconscious, what did you want me to do?" Taylor asked them, and no one answered.

"The dragon was confused and it needed to protect me. Have you noticed any other razed cities? Maybe farmers missing their cattle? How about Australia not burning? Dragon here knows better, knows what I want and even if you shoot me dead here, she'd only kill those who did it, no one else. I came here to talk and you're trying to convince me I was suppose able to lay down and die or be in perfect control of things when I was unconscious." Taylor almost snapped.

The woman with bird mask glowed red briefly before Hockey shot her a look.

Dragon took a step forward and Silver raised his lips at her, his claws digging deep into the rock.

 _"Taylor, please think about this, your actions are being broadcast live across the globe right now, and your father is-"_ she started and Taylor shook her head.

"I draw the line at that, I wanted to talk to someone about what would happen from here on out, but you, and only you so far, have asked me what happened, good, told me I should regret not dying, bad, and now trying to use my Dad to manipulate me, very bad. So, I'm going to go before we say something that neither of us would like and we make a scene. I'm not going to leave Australia, not yet, so if one the people who actually lives here and wants to speak for themselves, now be a great time." Taylor offered and Hockey stepped forward.

"I'll be blunt cause I don't bullshit, you going to wreck anything, anytime soon?" he asked and Taylor smiled slightly.

"No, I even stopped a woman from blowing stuff up." she answered and Hockey sighed and looked like he wanted to rub a hand over his face before he remembered he had a mask on.

"Slinger is...well she's an idiot and a thrill seeker. Please don't think she represents everyone here. I have been told that if you were willing, we like to talk about potential peace talk and partnership in the future with the Guardians." he told her and Taylor blinked as the bird woman snapped her head to him.

"Guardians?" she echoed and Hockey looked behind him at the gather people.

"Us, the down under Protectorate basically, but better, at least I think so, we get discounts at stores if we shop in costume. The names Keeper, so just phone our base in Canberra anytime, you need food? Supplies? Anything...call us. After hearing your side of things, the bosses will be more open to you being here." he offered and Dragon turned to him.

" _Keeper, that is highly-_ " she began but Keeper held up a hand.

"You tried your way, I'm going to try this way." he told her bluntly and Taylor liked him.

She patted Blue, who crouched low for them to climb on.

"Okay...Keeper, I like that plan a lot better, so if I fly out of here, I won't get shot down, right?" she asked and Keeper saluted her lazily.

"Have my word, now scram, me and the the hunk of love here have to say mean things to each other." he gestured at Dragon. Taylor smiled again as Dragon's body when very still.

"I thought heroes were all asses or something, but you aren't so bad." she said and Blue flapped and lifted off.

"Seeya soon, Rus...Tart? Geez, nicknaming you is going to be a pain," was all Taylor heard before Blue shot off, heading the long way around to home.

-

"That was insane, I am never doing that again," Taylor complained as she sat back in their little cove, the sun high above.

Kisara sighed and landed next to her.

"I did think that conflict was about to break out, this Keeper acted quickly and prevented a war." she agreed and Blue floated lazily in the water not far off, the sun making her shine.

Silver was digging a hole, he looked happy, which was good enough for Taylor.

"Now what?" Taylor asked herself and Kisara answered slowly.

"Your father, perhaps calling him again would be something to reward yourself with, it's not like nobody knows where you are anymore." she pointed out and Taylor perked up at that.

"That's true and...if I draw the right card, a good one, then I can go get him, see if he wants to live with us...uh maybe not here, but when we get a house or something." Taylor grinned at Kisara who giggled, thinking of cards made Taylor pause

She breathed slowly, feeling out her hand.

"Should I summon this bug thing?" she asked Kisara, whose smile went rigid.

"I think...we should think about it very carefully, tell me, Taylor, how does it...feel to you?" she asked quietly, her face smoothing out.

Taylor blinked and closed her eyes, focusing on the floating card, trying to examine it closely.

 **Hunger, feast, devour.  
**  
Taylor snapped her eyes open and shuddered.

"What was that?" she demanded in panic, Kisara reached up gently and pulled her close.

"Monsters...us, come in so many strokes fo colors and patterns. When one is proud and strong," she eyed blue briefly, " Another can be more complex and darker."

Silver poked his head out his hole, tongue lolling to one side.

"This insect does not have morals, it is not good or evil for it does not understand such a concept. It knows that there is strong and weak, eaten or eater. Insects, and a lot of other monsters, are smart, others are more instinctual creatures. Ultimate Insect Level 1 is a prime example. It's only desire to eat and grow, for it evolves on to the next level rapidly. If you cannot establish yourself as the eater before it does so...it will turn on you, summoner or not." she warned and Taylor felt for the card again.

 **Grow...power...so weak...I am so weak.  
**  
"I think...we should summon it. It...feels sad." Taylor said after a second paused and Kisara hugged her suddenly.

"You are a good person, Taylor. If things go wrong. Blue will...end it before it grows to be a problem." she promised and Taylor nodded, wondering where monsters go when they die.

Where was their Tartarus?

Taylor held out her hand and the card shimmered into view.

-


	8. Chapter 8

It was...purple.

The insect laid stretched out on the sand for a few seconds, it's body as long as Taylor's.

Except Taylor wasn't some love child of a centipede and a thorn bush, the imagery of some eye covering each segment of its body.

She stared at it as Kisara went pale.

It scuttled around and Taylor saw it's little face and pincers as it met her gaze.

It snapped it's pincers at her and Taylor heard it make little hissing noises.

"It's kinda cute," she admitted and Kisara shook her head.

"It's really not...but I guess we'll deal with it now. Bug!" she said, getting its attention and it's eye moved independently of ...his head.

His? Taylor felt out and it felt like a him.

"You have been summoned before the lady Taylor, show respect," Kisara told it and he snapped his little pincers at her.

Silver came bounding over and sniffed at it. The bug didn't like that as it recoiled instantly, curling into a spiky ball with a wail.

Taylor shooed away the wolf and went to the remains of the campfire where some shark meat was left sitting.

Tearing a chunk off, she placed it in front of the creature.

"Hey little guy, you hungry?" she asked, already knowing the answer. The insect unravelled a little and eyed the offered meat with greed.

Taylor could have blinked and missed how fast the shark meat was gobbled down his tiny mouth.

It raised itself off the ground and hissed loudly in the triumph of a successful meal, all his little legs clicking together.

"He's happy," Taylor grinned and Kisara looked ill.

"He's...sorry my lady but I will learn to deal with this." she promised and slowly reached out to pet the bug.

He turned quickly and Kisara gave a shriek and flung herself behind Taylor.

"It's evil! Banish it!" she said waving her finger strongly at the insect. He clicked his mandibles in confused before getting bored, crawling around the sand, exploring his new environment.

It stopped and eyed Taylor, deeming her of interest, it crawled closer.

"Lady Taylor, it's coming, we must flee!" Kisara hissed and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go stand by Silver? Or climb on his back, he'll protect you if...we need a name for the little guy," Taylor trailed off and Kisara stood and brushed herself off, slightly red in the face.

"I can give some suggestions, but if he is male...then perhaps King or something similar, he will grow into a titan of a creature, just a little bit smaller than Blue." she coughed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Taylor looked at Blue, who was snoozing away, looking like a small island.

"That's pretty big. You aim high, don't you?" she asked the creature as he scuttled about her feet, then to her hands.

He moved near her hand and his entire body rippled and his legs clicked again.

She looked down at her hand and saw she had some tiny shark meat stuck to her nail. She smiled at him.

"Still hungry? Plenty of shark meat left if you want some?" she told him and the bug wiggled and turned in the sand, eager.

Taylor grinned and Kisara shivered from behind Silver, who looked content with everything.

-

"Yeah, I'm...doing okay, I got backup and the Guardians seem nice," Taylor spoke into the phone.

She was back at the library and Susan was eyeing her.

Taylor wondered if it was the news broadcasts or the giant purple insect hanging off her back, staring into Susan's soul.

Atlas, getting the idea from the word titan, was...now thinking Taylor as a food dispenser, he followed her around waiting for more food to drop. Like a mutant puppy, he also had a habit of jumping off high rocks.

He tried to nibble on Blue, who didn't notice at first, then Blue took off for a short flight, taking Atlas with him across the ocean, the insect hanging on by the pincers alone like a piece of silly string.

When Taylor ordered Blue back the bug was insanely happy, clicking his legs rapidly, Kisara tried to explain that it was excited for what was to come.

Atlas...would fly when he grew up which Kisara looked a little freaked by the image.

So Kisara, who was feeling much calmer, was looking around the kid's section again and Silver was waiting outside like a good boy, which left Atlas with Taylor.

"That's good, the PRT here have been at my door every other hour. Child neglect, bad parenting, concerns at your future, bad impression, consequences, the whole nine yards. Armsmaster came in even, asked me a few questions about why I wasn't working with them, honest guy, liked it. Told them they were just pissing me off and the more they push, the more I'll just get on a plane and leave, I haven't heard from them since. You need money? I can wire you some funds if you set up an account somewhere, as soon as I get everything sorted here, I'll fly out and meet up with you. Those monsters...they'll protect you right?" he asked and Taylor looked at Kisara who opened a book, smiling in delight at the cartoon dragon popup.

"Yeah Dad, they will," she aid with pure honesty. On the other end of the phone and across the phone, her Dad sighed in relief.

"And you're happy with all this? Being an international threat, wild woman, queen of monsters and my daughter?" he half joked and Taylor thought about it.

Before...she would wake up and get through the day and sleep.

Now, she would wake up and draw a card with Kisara fussing over her, Blue eating some endangered animal, Silver doing paw stands and now Atlas..eating everything.

"I am, for the first time in a long time, I think I'm going to be okay, Dad, I'll call you tomorrow, maybe get that account set up. I think I'll call on Keeper and ask for advice, can't hurt. Love you and make yourself dinner tonight, no take out!" she told him and he hummed.

"No promises, speak soon Kiddo and don't let anyone tell you how to live your life, Keeper starts being an ass, walk away, sleep tight...uh...have a good day sweetheart!" he corrected himself and hung up. Taylor smiled softly to herself.

Taylor gently put the phone back as Susan texted on her phone.

"Hey, this rude and I am sorry, but can I take a picture of you, my son won't believe me if I tell him you came in here." she asked and Taylor blinked then shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind, should I pose or..." she trailed off and Kisara came to stand near her.

"Atlas, head up," she said, a slight quiver in her voice and the bug peered over Taylor's head, when Susan began taking pictures.

Taylor felt her face go red.

It felt good.

-

"Listen here you stupid mutt! Give me back my boot!"

Taylor stood at the door of the library, staring.

Slinger was waving her arms like a demented bird at Silver who tilted his head at her.

"My boot! Where is my super boot!" she demanded and Kisara frowned.

"The harpy has returned, shall I dispose of her?" she asked Taylor with a shine in her eyes, pulling something from the back of her dress,

Taylor grinned and gestured for her to take the lead.

Kisara reared back her hand and nailed Slinger in the face with her missing boot, the cape toppled over and fell over the railing on the stairs, landing in the bushes with a yelp.

Kisara bent and plucked the fallen boot before pausing and plucking the second one off Slinger's other foot, the capes other foot clad in a normal runner's shoe.

"You have a hoarding problem," Taylor told her bluntly and Kisara beamed.

"It's Blue's fault, not mine." she deflected the accusation easily.

Silver barked and they all walked to the street where Blue looked with disinterest at the gathered crowd of Sarina's population, all taking pictures of her.

"Come one Blue, I want to see more of Australia!" Taylor told him as Kisara helped onto Blue's back.

Blue grumbled but shot off as soon as Silver hooked himself into one of Blue's scales.

Atlas clicked all the way to Canberra in excitement.

-

"Keeper, your 3 o'clock has arrived," Hyena told him with a grin and Keeper looked up from his paperwork on the Tartarus event in confusion.

"I don't have appointments or visitors," he pointed out and there was a subtle shaking of the building. Hyena looked up and shrugged.

"She's arrived by dragon, don't be rude and keep a lady waiting," Hyena said, crossing his arms.

Keeper leapt over his desk, scattering the paperwork.

"Thank God, a distraction!" he cried and legged it up the stairs down the hall, leaving behind a shower of paper.

Hyena shook his head and closed the door to the office, hiding the mess. Keeper was the leader of the Guardians, the only one he answered to was the Governor-General.

He was also the most immature man he had ever met, not that was a bad thing.

Osprey would have to be locked in her office for the visit, he thought to himself and saw the woman dash up the stairs as well her coattails flapping.

"Never mind then...I guess I'll just inform everyone on twitter that there is a dragon at the Guards post..." he grumbled and did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

Keeper stared and Silver stared back.

"Can I...pet him?" he finally asked and Taylor looked at Silver, who panted.

"Up to him, he can think for himself." she said and Keeper held out his hand to the wolf who sniffed at it before licking it, looking delighted at a certain spot.

"Ah the good old 'pizza sauce on the glove' trick, gets them every time." he explained and sat back in his office chair, calmly sweeping paperwork off the side, where it joined more on the floor.

Taylor took the time to really look at the man, the leader of Australia's cape force, which on the way down from the roof, didn't look like much.

Keeper's hockey mask was wide at the eyes, letting far more expression through than a normal mask which was odd, if anyone knew Keeper in civilian guise, then they would be able to spot him easily.

His suit was a dark red with yellow gloves and boots, a small bandanna tied around his forearm completed the look, thankfully he wore cargo trousers.

No skin tight panties in sight. Which was a bad thing, Taylor told herself.

Keeper's tight suit top showed off some rather impressive effort in self-care.

"So, your face is all pinched, so I gotta assume you need the bathroom or you're thinking too hard, come on, I invited you here to get assurance and feel better about not blowing us up, so ask away." he said and his voice was kinda gruff, but in a amused way.

"This place seems small for the entire Australian cape hero population. Does this country not get many triggers?" she asked, the first thing popping into her mind.

Kisara was fascinated by a snow globe on Keeper's desk. She was making little noises of delight each time she turned it upside down but paused to looked up, waiting for the answer.

Atlas was...well, he was raiding Keeper's waste bin, the man didn't seem to mind and he dropped the bug a pizza crust.

Atlas nearly squealed in delight at the offering, he clicked for more and Keeper obliged, pulling out an alarming amount of crusts from his desk drawer, Atlas went still in anticipation.

"Hm people notice that but no, not really. Half the paper in this room is applications for the Guardians. We have options but..." he trailed off as he stared off into the distance, sounding a bit odd.

"We tried the American route once, The Defenders program, we accepted most who came...but it ended in tears and blood, too many unsolved problems, broken people coming to find something to mend themselves and we didn't have what they wanted. The system quickly became a thing of corruption, people were getting away with things because they were heroes, people ignored they were humans under the costume." he said and leaned back further in his chair.

Taylor tried to think of a hero getting away with something in her city...nothing jumped out but if it was all swept under a rug...then how would she ever know?

Then again if she started thinking like that, she could easily start to distrust anyone in spandex.

"What happened?" she asked and Keeper blinked, looking like he forgot Taylor was there for a second.

"I arrested three members of the Defenders, people I trusted to watch my back in a fight, when I dug a little and found out they were taking over investigations, taking over cases they had no right to, ignoring any bargaining or surrender orders and just blasting their way into a fight, coming out bloody, mostly on their fists, and roaring at the cameras...they loved it." Keeper said and Taylor stared as he looked at a symbol in a picture frame, hanging on the wall by its lonesome.

A shield with arm and sword crossed over it.

"I beat them all down and handed them to Dragon myself, knowing only the Birdcage could handle them, they refused to back down and there was a lot of damage...some that could never be paid back. Handy since the prison is international, not that the Americans like to spread that about, which is funny since Dragon claims she's based in Canada. I told the Governor-General to tear the program down, I could see others had already done the same, and any threats or attempts to strip them of that power would end up with more fighting so the whole thing was disbanded, people scattered." he mused and Taylor sat there, not sure what to really say.

Keeper's eyes brightened.

"About 5 years ago, I convinced powers that be, we should try again but this time, we do it our way. So we created a new system for the entire country, the Guardians obtained the powers of the old Defenders, high government access, cushy paycheck, yadda yadda but to join, you have to complete a course in the local police academy or station if the town is small and move up like a normal officer but in costume." he told her, looking excited at the history lesson.

Taylor leaned forward and tried not to smile at his enthusiasm, it wasn't annoying like some people could get, but this was Keeper's passion.

"Did it work?" she asked and Atlas squirmed under Taylor's legs, his tiny head resting on her shoe.

"A lot better, because we fixed one little thing, we added the human element, the Guardian force has a sister force called Watcher, this is where we send our thinkers, some tinkers and strangers, which gave me the idea of how to stop capes, heroes, from becoming gods in their own mind," Keeper sounded like he was grinning, "From signing up to the Guardians program, all capes have non-cape partner until they graduate, a two-year program that educated and lets them get practise in handling the public, the law, and emergencies. A thinker or ranged fighter would get a cadet, training to be a police officer or a brute would have a dispatcher or a sniper from the army covering them." he told Taylor and a woman walked in.

"You texted, oh great and mighty one?" she said and looked casual in her dress suit and heels, the domino mask framing her face was simplistic and black, her hair a blonde knot.

"Tartarus, meet my partner from my own stint in the program, code-named for her safety, Book." he introduced dramatically and Taylor waved a little hello and Book stared at her, then at the monsters.

"Hello. One second sweetheart." she said politely and walked up to Keeper before grabbing his shoulders and began shaking him hard.

"Hey, ass! I sorted this paperwork this morning, and where is it? On the fecking floor! Seriously, do you think I have nothing better to do than clean up after your sorry ass, ugh you piss me off, I want a pay rise for dealing with you." she growled and Keeper gave her a thumbs up.

"If you want to sleep with the boss for it, I'd be happy to oblige." he flirted, making Taylor turn slightly red and Book put her heel on his yellow boot.

"Keeper, oh sir, how about you kiss my ass and hope my gun isn't loaded instead?" she sneered and Keeper looked back at Taylor.

"See, I am all humble pie, other partners have varied results. Some part pretty quickly and others stick together. Book and I have been kicking ass from when the Guardians first formed.

Book was picking up the paper on the floor and growled.

"When they announced I was working with you, the ex-leader of the Defenders, top tier cape and tactical genius, I was excited." she grumbled and Taylor petted Silver's hair absently mindedly, which felt oddly smooth, had to ask.

"What happened?"

Book looked up at Keeper who was spinning in his chair.

"I met him..." she whispered, sounding defeated and then stood, putting the pile of paperwork back onto the desk.

"Don't mess these up and don't summon me to show me off, I have better things to do." Book told Keeper who shrugged.

"As thy command oh hot one." he bowed and Book made a noise of disgust and left the room. Taylor felt bad for smiling.

"So every cape has a human partner? To...encourage relationships between capes and non-capes?" she asked and Keeper nodded and began flicking through the paperwork.

"Pretty much, if the cape tries to solve a crime by themselves in an exam and the partner is left behind, we usually fake a kidnapping or injury or something, informing the cape they failed by rushing in or trying to click their fingers and blowing something up. The partner system is more than to show a good sign of working together, its to help dozens of normal people, share a room, eat, bathe, survive in the wilderness, share a bank account with and succeed together with a cape. To show that capes are not beings of some untouchable level, and for capes to see that people...even one is worth fighting for." Keeper told her and Taylor imagined Armsmaster or Shadow Stalker being tied with someone, have to put up with it to be someone fmaous...

It was funny.

"But what happens if a cape thinks its too much effort or they think they don't need the training, or their power isn't safe to use around people?" Kisara asked slightly amused, making Taylor jump and go red when she looked at the woman

She hadn't been petting Silver.

The wolf looked at with sad eyes and drooped at the lack of pets.

Taylor quickly remedied that.

"Hm happens a lot, but we offer other deals. Government bodyguards, tourist protection on the wild life walks, construction, business plan predictors, and even a school teacher once." Keeper said, and Taylor felt impressed.

"What about villains?" she pushed and Keeper sighed.

"Sadly, we have our fair share of-" he began and the door burst open showing the bird woman from the island and the roof, Blue had made her shut up but it seemed she was braver down her, Taylor noted.

Atlas hissed at her and she glared at him, which made Taylor want to deck her.

"Sir, I have to object to this." she said and Keeper calmly looked at her and nodded.

"I hear your objection and have decided that it's immature and lacking any reason and thus will choose to ignore it, please file a complaint form at your own discretion." Keeper said and Osprey glowed red, with a full on second skin almost stretching over her.

"Keeper, this girl blew up a city! She's shown no restraint in her whims and has also hurt and fought Slinger, twice, without any consequences. I have to object that you are ignoring her crimes because she has potentially strong powers!" she stated and Keeper stood very slowly.

"Osprey...enough. Come with me, this is becoming an issue and I really...don't want an issue. Since you're so keen, let's do it your way, meet me in the arena in five. You even touch me and I'll take Tartarus here somewhere else and explain things, and I'll let Slinger try for the exam...if..you touch me." he offered and his gruff tone had dissolved into a blade's edge.

Osprey's jaw tightened and she turned on the spot.

"Fine." she spat and Taylor looked between them, Atlas curled around her leg as Kisara moved aside from Taylor's back, where she had leaped to protect her.

Even Silver's fur had bristled.

The room darkened suddenly and Taylor stared with everyone else as Blue's head, upside down peered in at them from outside the window, checking up on the source of Taylor's sudden alertness.

After a second, Blue snorted, steaming up the glass and pulled her head back onto the roof, vanishing from sight.

"Come Tarus, might as well give you the tour as we go." Keeper sighed and walked out the room, Taylor followed, fidgeting, her monsters on her heel.

"I don't know what I did-" she began but Keeper suddenly stopped walking.

"You did nothing, ya hear me little miss? Osprey would have found someone later to chew out, you aren't was got her panties in a bunch, so don't sweat it." he promised and Taylor nodded, not sure if she believed him.

But he looked so...relaxed.

"Taylor...I think we are about to see a child put in her place." Kisara remarked and smiled a little viciously. Taylor felt that too.

But not even getting hit?

That was a big claim.

Atlas chittered and Taylor picked him up, letting him wrap himself around her torso for support. She was ready for anything, except for the man in the Hyena mask to run through the hall hollering at the top of his voice in every direction as he went.

"FIGHT! Keeper is fighting Osprey! Place yer bets now! One, two or three minutes? How long will the lady of the skies last?" he belted out and people rushed him from every cubicle and door.

Keeper ignored them all.

"-and this is our kitchen, it has a mini fridge!" he claimed with a happy tone.

Taylor saw Book approaching with murder in her eyes and she took a step back.

"Huh? What's up kid? Cat got your- OH GOD I NEED THOSE!" he screamed and Book leaned close.

"Not when I'm done with you." she promised.

-


End file.
